


Gabriel the Undertaker

by Madame_Kiksters



Series: Crisis Averted [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fareeha gets it because she likes wrestling, Fluff, Hana knows because of memes, M/M, WWE reference, mention of Doomfist | Akande Ogundimu, mention of Soldier: 76| Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Angela is in charge of showing the new intern around. While grabbing lunch, the two spot Gabriel.





	Gabriel the Undertaker

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same headcanon as Crisis Averted.

Angela had high hopes for the new intern that stood before her. Hana Song was a bright and friendly breath of fresh air in the clinic she worked at.

She had shown the young woman the layout of the hospital and was grabbing a quick lunch with Hana when a surly looking man entered the room.

“Hello, Gabriel. Did you forget to bring lunch?” Angela gave a friendly attempt at conversation.

“What’s it to you?” he grumbled darkly as he slid along the cafeteria line. He tried to forget the tiny argument he’d had with his partner, Jack, the night before. It wasn’t _his_ fault that some random guy named Akande had started hitting on him during Jack and his date last night.

Hana piped up, her chipper attitude grating on Gabriel’s already frayed nerves, “Who’re you?”

He ignored her in the hopes that she would take the hint and leave him alone.

“Excuse me, sir? Who are you? Can you even hear me? Oh my, have you gotten so old you can’t hear unless I yell? EXCUSE ME-” Angela cringed and covered her ears.

Having his tray in his hand, Gabriel was not so fortunate. “Would you shut up? I’m the undertaker. Happy?”

Hana gave the older man a critical look. She eyed the large muscles and intimidating posture before she asked, “Like the wrestler, or?”

Angela and Gabriel didn’t get the reference. This resulted in Gabriel shrugging and walking to the table furthest from them and Angela correcting that Gabriel was in charge of the morgue.

Hana didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish at her mistake, “Oh.”

_____

Later that night, Angela told her now live-in girlfriend, Fareeha, all about the new intern and her conversation with Gabriel.

When Fareeha heard about the incident she laughed for ages. She’d had the misfortune of meeting the man occasionally during her meetings with Angela at the end of her work day. So, to hear that someone had suggested that he was the famous WWE wrestler made her hysterical with laughter.

When she explained it to Angela, along with several memes that went with it, Angela understood the joke.

_____

The next day, Angela took it upon herself to explain the joke to Gabriel. Hoping to brighten the man’s even gloomier mood. She failed miserably. After being grouched at to leave the man alone, Angela scurried out of his office feeling discouraged that one of her teammates was feeling…well for Gabriel, more down than usual.

She missed the slight twitch of the man’s lips, as he fought the pleased smile that threatened to escape.


End file.
